


Just friends

by Hotgitay



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jessica sees what Neil doesn’t seeShe sees that he’s falling hard for Shaun





	Just friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaudiaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaRain/gifts).

“It’s obvious what’s going on between you two”Jessica said to her ex

“Are you implying that I’m in love with Shaun”Neil asked her incredulously 

Jessica scoffed not buying the act he was trying to sell her 

“Me and him are just friends”Neil pushes the notion away 

There was nothing wrong with his friendship with the young doctor 

“If you say so”Jessica looked up from the screen of her phone 

“What gave you that idea anyways?”Neil asked her 

“You two have been spending a lot of time together lately more than you usually do when it comes to him”Jessica told him 

“I’m looking out for him he’s a good kid”Neil says to  
her

“You admit you care about him”Jessica smirked

“He’s a good kid I don’t want anything bad to ever happen to him”Neil reasoned that was one reason he cares for the younger man


End file.
